AngusMcTavish
AngusMcTavish is a character designer. His versions of the TTS characters can be seen in YouTube videos by several different uploaders, all of which give credit for his designs, and are listed below in Works. He has also submitted other pictures, often made from MS Paint, for DeviantART since July 14, 2008. Some of these can be seen as slideshows on his YouTube channel, AngusArt Entertainment. Biography Born in Ohio, currently in Washington State. His versions of MS Sam and others can be seen in a few videos on his own YouTube page, as well as by others who have used his images and credited him for the designs. Works On DeviantART.com, he had submitted his own versions of MS Sam and others, most of which were inspired by davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers video series. This Sam's YouTube debuted in a short video, "Silent Sam and the Logo Spoof" (September 24, 2013), which used captions instead of the usual voice programs. Sam and a select few characters had since been used in the Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers series by Shawn Wooten (originally by Guyisbackable), making their first visual appearance there on March 23, 2015. On December 17, 2016, Sam made an appearance, voice and all, narrating Angus' 2016 DeviantART Summary. Sam's whole narration was done in one file on Balabolka, and the images selected for the slideshow were stretched to try and keep in time with the voice. The video ran at nearly 11 minutes, it is also Angus' 50th YouTube video, and even celebrates having gotten 200 subscribers during the year. In 2017, two other YouTube users have worked Angus' style of characters into their videos. Falcon Lord Productions incorporated them into his one episode of Lionsgate Logo Bloopers, as well as a pilot video for a series of bloopers based on the MGM logo. At this time, he is still looking for ideas for bloopers to continue his series. The other user, Matt Crowley, has also worked with these characters for his Magic Window Logo Bloopers, starting with Episode 2. On December 27, 2017, Sam was joined by many other characters for Angus' new DeviantART Summary video. Each character presented one of Angus' selections for each month. With the intro, end credits, and additional dialogue, it made this video even longer than the previous year's, clocking in at 18 minutes, 35 seconds. It also celebrates 300 subscribers, the milestone reached during December. On September 25, 2018, Angus was approached for the idea of making angel incarnations out of his versions of Hank, Jimmy and Sidney, in response to Episode 144 of davemadson's Looney Tunes Bloopers, Off Limits to Bloopers. In response, a special video was posted on YouTube to inform TTS fans and video makers alike that even though it's great to have someone as inspiration to help make your stories possible, you don't necessarily have to follow the same path. Originality helps as well. Speaking of originality, a new character is introduced in the video, Janitor Jack, an elderly custodian that uses Speakonia Male #8, perhaps as a replacement to any bosses should any new projects be made on his own accord. For October, a short, 30-second video greeting card was issued featuring new images of Sam and Mike. It started with a Halloween greeting on DeviantART, where every year, two different aspects are crossed over for costumed characters. This time, Sam and Mike were donning "less than perfect" costumes to represent Ace Attorney roles, with Sam as defense attorney Phoenix Wright, and Mike portraying prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. Sam throws his own "Objection!" to how Mike can't seem to wear his wig properly, while Mike mocks Sam in return for not dying his hair to match his own wig. The narrative is by Robosoft 3 (Cymon), saying that "even if your costume isn't perfect, it doesn't mean your Halloween shouldn't be." Angus' 2018 DeviantART Summary video Premiered on Friday, December 14th. Two teaser trailers were made for the event. The feature ran even longer than the 2017 summary, a total of 29 minutes. Key notes on this video include multiple images to help explain monthly selections, the first appearance of the McEvils (as silhouettes) in Angus' own videos, and an announcement of a character getting a different voice file so he can be heard better. On January 22, 2019, a Windows Error short video was made, but not in the usual manner as others (Thunderbirds101 and so on). The "error" that Sam reads talks of the Baseball Hall of Fame and how the long wait was over for them to induct Edgar Martinez, the long-time designated hitter for the Seattle Mariners. The only thing error-worthy, as Sam points out, is that it took until his tenth and final year of eligibility to reach the 75% of votes needed to get in (he got 85.4%, up nearly 15 points from the 2018 voting). PBS 1971 Logo Spoofs 3 is the first installment in Angus' most-watched video series to feature TTS voices. Premiering on February 1, 2019, it strayed from the usual "blooper" formula as Sam was okay with the idea of spoofed logos, rather than getting impatient with Scotty. The video is also considered a "400 Subscriber Special," the channel having reached that milestone earlier in the week. Trivia Other videos on AngusArt Entertainment consist of slideshows showcasing his other projects, either done in MS Paint or Garry's Mod scenes. The logo bloopers series from davemadson also inspired Angus to create his own series of "Logo Spoofs" for YouTube slideshows. As of February, 2019, he has three videos for Looney Tunes Logo Spoofs and three for PBS 1971 Logo Spoofs, with most of the featured works also on display on his DeviantART page. His templates for the Looney Tunes variants have also been used for the Project Take Two series by Project Nick. The YouTube video makers that have used Angus' character designs for their own videos: - Shawn Wooten, Walt Disney Home Video Logo Bloopers (starting Episode 3: Even More Bloopers). - Falcon Lord Productions, Lionsgate Logo Bloopers, MGM Home Video Logo Bloopers. - Matt Crowley, Magic Window Logo Bloopers (starting Episode 2). - Abomagoonios Entertainment, using the version of Matt Crowley for Merrie Melodies Intro Bloopers (starting Episode 34) and Star Wars Intro Bloopers. - Timothy Ly. His own persona was designed for his 20th Century Fox Bloopers videos, starting with episode 12, The Plan. Category:Male Category:AngusMcTavish Category:Video Makers Category:Gamers Category:Characters by AngusMcTavish